The present invention relates to the field of cabinets suitable for housing electronic devices, such as those used in telephone central offices or other locations.
Interconnections between wirings such as telephone lines are made using connectors inside a cabinet that can be secured and, perhaps, locked. For example, a plurality of protection units for protecting telecommunications equipment against sneak currents and voltage surges may be stored in such a cabinet in telephone central offices or other locations. A panel containing such protection units is often housed in a cabinet that can only be opened using a special tool.
An example is a typical 216 type security mechanism. A hex type bolt is passed through a cup washer, and then through the door of the cabinet. A lock washer or clip secures the bolt to the door, so that the bolt protrudes from the inside of the door at all times. The bolt can be turned with a special tool, to secure the bolt to a receptacle in the cabinet.
To facilitate working in the cabinets, the cabinets are often placed at eye level. This creates a hazard, because the protruding bolt is likely to accidentally injure the eye of the technician working on the panel. Also, the protruding bolt is likely to scratch the technician.
A safer closure mechanism for a cabinet is desired.
The present invention is a retractable closure for a door of a cabinet. The cabinet has a receptacle. The closure comprises a fastener mounted to the door. The fastener has a head and a tip. The fastener has an extended position in which the tip of the fastener projects from the door towards the receptacle. The tip of the fastener is attachable to the receptacle. A spring biases the fastener towards a retracted position in which the tip of the fastener does not project from the door.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for operating a fastener mounted to a door of a cabinet having a receptacle. The fastener is extended to an extended position in which a tip of the fastener projects from the door towards the receptacle. The tip of the fastener is attached to the receptacle. The fastener is biased towards a retracted position in which the tip of the fastener does not project from the door.